The Spell of Shattered Sight
by Emperor of Ender
Summary: Chara has learned magic thanks to Asriel, and Gaster has taken Chara as an apprentice, but with another plan in mind.


"Asriel, you know I've forbidden you to teach Chara magic. She's a human, she can't handle the power magic gives people." Toriel said when she discovered Chara levitating a toy knife.

"Come on mom, she's really good at it! She has made my toy knife levitate, she can boil water for the tea, and she can almost teleport like that skeleton: Sans! Please let me teach her!" Asriel pleaded, just then Asgore entered the room.

"Tori? What's going on? Is everything okay?" He asked, confused.

"Our son is trying to teach Chara magic! Put an end to this madness!" Toriel pleaded to her husband.

"Where is the harm in teaching Chara magic? Not all magic is dark magic." Asgore said, then was pulled aside by Toriel.

"She is a _human_. Humans are the ones that trapped us underground using magic." She whispered to him, making sure Asriel and Chara couldn't hear her.

"Tori, listen to me. I know magic, you know magic, our son knows magic, so why not teach our adopted daughter to use magic. I feel as if she will not become corrupt like the humans that trapped us here." Asgore said with a smile on his face.

Toriel looked at him with disapproval, but eventually looked over at her children and said:

"Asriel, you may teach her magic, but if she becomes like the other humans just know that you will have to take responsibility for it. That is part of being a prince; is to know when to take responsibility. Got it?" Toriel asked him.

"Understood, thanks mom!" Asriel said, and ran out of the house with Chara.

Asriel brought Chara to the RUINS, currently abandoned and forgotten.

"Okay Chara, we're going to duel." Asriel said to her, excited.

"Duel? I could hurt you! Besides, I've never done this before." Chara said, half-scared half-nervous.

"It's easy, we both start ten paces away from each other, you attack first, then I attack, then you, so on and so forth. First one to surrender loses and has to tend to the gardens for the rest of the month. Got it?" Asriel said.

"Okay, I got it, I just don't want to hurt you. You're my brother now." Chara said, still scared.

"Don't worry, I put a spell on you when we met to make sure we couldn't physically hurt each other. Now, ready?" Asriel said.

"Ready." Chara said, and pulled out her knife.

"Alright, attack!" Asriel said to her.

Chara charged forward and used her magic to change the blade color to red, meaning she could slash the air and it could still hit Asriel. She slashed the air and sent it toward Asriel, who dodged it.

"That was close, but now it's my turn." Asriel said, and sent a stream of fire toward Chara.

Chara raised her knife and changed the blade from red to green, creating a shield around her.

"Well Asriel, you said I couldn't hurt you, so let's try this." Chara said, then used the green blade's ability to create a shield around Asriel, and made it close in on Asriel.

"Okay Chara, I surrender, you win." Asriel said.

The shield was lowered and Chara collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Asriel, I don't know what came over me." Chara said, catching her breath.

"It's okay Chara, you beat me. Though, you know more than fire magic, which is all I know, so I need you to meet Dr. W. D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist. He knows a lot of magic, and he can help you learn." Asriel said to her, getting excited at the thought.

"I've seen him before talking to Dad, what are with the holes in his hands?" Chara asked Asriel as she arose.

"Nobody knows. He says it was a experiment failure, but he's obviously lying. Come on, we need to find his son: Sans. He can teleport us to his lab in Hotland." Asriel said and pulled Chara out of the RUINS and to Snowdin.

Sans was at his station, sleeping. Asriel approached him and requested that he teleport them to Gaster.

"Care to spell it out for me?" Sans asked him, confused.

"My new sister, Chara, knows magic and we need him to teach her how to use her magic to the fullest." Asriel said to him, still perky.

"Fine, let's go. I know a shortcut." Sans said and walked behind a tree.

Asriel and Chara followed and found themselves in the Royal Lab. In front of them, working very hard on a new Core for the Underground.

"I know why you're here, Chara. Yes, I will teach you how to use your magic, but remember, all magic comes at a price." Gaster told her.

"How much do you want, I only have 25 gold, will that be enough?" Chara asked him.

"I don't want money, I want another assistant. You will come here every other night and help me make this Core. After the day's work, then I teach you magic. Understood?" Gaster asked her, finally looking at her, one eye orange, the other blue.

"I will have to ask my parents, the King and Queen, but I would be happy to if it means I can learn magic." Chara said, then left with Sans and Asriel.

"I don't care who's daughter she is, she will make a perfect test subject for my project." Gaster said under his breath.

2 Weeks Later –

"No, Chara, you need to stay focused on where you want to go if you want to teleport yourself there, and not my equipment." Gaster said to her.

"I'm trying, but every time I do something else goes there." Chara said, frustrated.

"Let me put it this way; imagine you and your SOUL are two different beings. Your body is only a vessel, and it is bound to your SOUL, so if you were to imagine yourself being separate from your body, then your body reuniting with your SOUL, you will teleport there. Go on, try it." Gaster said.

Chara did just that, she imagined her SOUL being separate from her body, moved to where she wanted to go, then imagined her body reuniting. She successfully teleported behind Gaster, picked up a wrench, teleported back in front of him and handed it to him.

"Very good, I think you are ready to help me with something I have been working on for a long time: the Spell of Shattered Sight." Gaster said to her.

"What's that?" Chara asked, confused.

"Follow me, and you will find out." Gaster said, and walked into a back room.

Chara followed and noticed nothing but a mirror in the room. She watched as Gaster broke the glass and manipulated it around his hand.

"This spell causes someone to see the worst in everyone around them, sometimes to the point where they hate them. I have tried this multiple times, but all of them came back inconclusive, but you are different, and the spell has changed since then." Gaster said, and created a containment around Chara, causing her to not be able to move.

"I believe it will work now... but first, I must make today's entry to make sure Alphys will know what I was doing in case you kill me. Give me one minute..." Gaster said, then summoned Papyrus and Sans for what could be his last entry. Then he started:

"Entry Number Seventeen

Dark darker yet darker The darkness keeps growing The shadows cutting deeper Photon readings negative This next experiment seems Very Very Interesting ... What do you two think?" Gaster finished

"That made no sense." Chara said.

"He never does." Sans said to her.

"Now, stand still..." Gaster said, and cast the spell.

"Sans, contact Lucida and make sure she can stop Chara if need be." Gaster said to Sans.

He nodded, teleported Papyrus and himself out, and left Chara and Gaster to be alone.

"You only had me as your assistant so I could be your puppet." Chara said, infuriated.

"It would seem as though the spell worked." Gaster said and logged his results.

As he was working he noticed a green shield closing in around him. He teleported out of it and shot a Gaster Blaster at her. She teleported out of the lab and to Waterfall, where she killed everything there. Then teleported home, cleaned the dust of her hands and hid her knife. _Don't worry Asriel, you're next..._


End file.
